Total Drama Ninjago!
by spammessages222
Summary: Well guys I decided this had to be done. Now I'm not one for short summaries so I will try. It's like TDI except with ninjago characters. Yes it will have a few OC's, but only as hosts. Also I will be doing a thing eventually were YOUR OC will be able to help one team! Anyway you choose challenges and who gets voted off. Please give it a chance! Teen just in case!
1. Chapter 1

AUTHORS NOTE

I decided to do somewhat of a crossover. It's not because it has no characters from TDI series. Well I suppose I should tell you about it. MY friends and I all have OC's and are going to be in this as hosts. Kat isn't evil enough to do this all alone XD. Also it will help me to write about each person's personality, you know get used to them. This will be written more as a script than a story. Lloyd is older btw. Anyway I've babbled enough. On with the story!

Kat: Hello fans and friends! Welcome to Total Drama Ninjago!

Brittany (sorry bro but I can't wait any longer for a name ): How original.

Abby: Hey its better than nothing.

Brittany: Whatever!

Kat: Anyway! You, the audience get to choose who gets voted off and the next challenge! This week we're starting off with the regular.

Brittany: Abby, that's your cue.

Abby: *talking to Jay* I don't know bro. This is fun and all, but-

Kat and Brittany: ABBY!

Abby: What?

Kat: Your line!

Abby: Oh. This week's challenge is the classic first challenge. Find your cabin that your team is staying in. First come first served. You get the idea!

Kat: Brittany, you have the list of contestants, right?

Brittany: Of course. Why not make it snake vs. ninja? Ok so team mutant rabbits- Lloyd, Cole, Kai, Zane, Jay, and Nya. On the other te-

Jay: Mutant rabbits?

Kat: I thought of it. *sad face*

Jay: I like it!

Kat: *happy face*

Brittany: On the other team is Skales, Pythor, Skalidor (sp?), Spitta, and Lord Garmadon.

Lloyd: I have to go against my dad?

Kat: Yea, sorry dude. We had to do it for fan appeal. *quickly sidehugs Lloyd*

Abby: Wait, how come there isn't many people on this?

Kat: Because of budget cuts?

Brittany: I think so…

Abby: Oh yea…

Kat: OKAY START THE CHALLENGE IN

Abby: THREE

Brittany: TWO

Kat: ONE

All 3 hosts: GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

*both teams take off*

Kai: Ok we just need to follow the river upstream until we get to the cabins.

Cole: You cheated, didn't you?

Kai: Hey you have to give me credit. We gained an advantage, didn't we?

Zane: I see no danger with that motive, that is as long as the hosts don't realize it.

Cole: Yea. Were's Jay?

Jay: Heh heh heh….

All: ?

Jay: I threw the snakes off the trail.

MEANWHILE

Kat: Brittany, did you put the location of the cabins on the wrong places on purpose?

Brittany: *evil grin* yea.

Abby: High five!

All: *high five*

Kat: I don't think they realize, hosts ALWAYS know whats going on. *creepy smile*

Abby and Brittany: O.o

MEANWHILE AGAIN

Garmadon: Well I overheard the blue one say that the cabins were downstream.

Pythor: Let's go then.

TWO HOURS LATER

Ninja: ninja-GO!

Kat: *walks on screen with other hosts* How long have they been fighting?

Brittany: Let's tell them what happened, shall we?

Abby: Well, the mutant rabbits and the undertermined team name have both arrived at the luxury cabin at the same time and are fighting over it.

Brittany: Alright! Cameras caught it on film and the mutant rabbits got here first. They get first dibs.

10 MINUTES OF THE MUTANT RABBITS FIGHTING LATER

Kat: Well hope you guys are happy.

Brittany: Want me to close today?

Abby: Yea you get first closing.

Kat: Go for it girl!

Brittany: So closes the first challenge. Well You guys need to comment who you think should be voted off! Also we need a name for the bad guys team! Remember R&R!

Abby: That's it for this week on

Total

Drama

NINJAGO!


	2. Chapter 2 dance your pants off!

AUTHORS NOTE

When you get into the habit of writing these they go into stories they shouldn't probably be in (I am referring to this note). Anyway Canada and Norway views?! I love you guys (not in that way because that would be awkward). Anyway on with the story!

Kat: Welcome back to Total Drama Ninjago!

Brittany: *in Mickeey Mouse pajamas* Wait are we recording right now?

Abby: Nooooo we're just saying random crap!

Brittany: No need to be sarcastic. I'll be right back. *goes and changes into purple ninja suit* Ok I am ready.

Kat: Look audience! We have ninja suits!

Abby: Because we're related to the ninjas we have elemental powers. Anyway Kat want to go to the campfire ceremony?

Kat: Ok.

AT THE CAMPFIRE

Kat: *staring at fire* :O

Brittany: Kat? Kat. Kat!

Kat: *jumps out of daydream* WHAT!?

Brittany: Why are we having the ceremony during the day?

Kat: Well I decided nighttime was too mainstream.

Abby: Let's have it at night from now on.

Kat: Ok so instead of marshmellows we are passing out…WAFFLE CONES!

Brittany: Alright the fans have chosen.

Abby: *passing out cones* Ok Skales, Spitta, and Lord Garmadon are safe.

Kat: And the last waffle cone goes tooooooooooooo….*dramatic pause* Lord Garmadon!

Abby: Skalidor, Get your scaly butt off of here!

Brittany: Ok so thanks to StarLight1999 we now have a name for the snakes and Garmadon's team!

Abby: The mutant ducks!

Kat: Wait isn't Lloyd's last name Garmadon? And that one old guys last name Garmadon?

Abby: He can probably hear you.

Kat: Oh *beep* Wait, why was that bleeped, I didn't curse!

Abby: I like the beep button :3

Kai (the impatent one): What's today's challenge?

Kat: Ok as suggested by robinsgirl99 it should be a dance off!

Abby: Ok so each team needs to pick a dancer!

NOW FOR A SHORT COMMERCIAL BREAK

Are you tired of bathroom stains and crap? Get Oxi-Clean because I said so!

NOW BACK TO YOUR REGULARLY SCHEDULED PROGRAM

Kat: Welcome back to Total Drama Ninjago!

Abby: Brittany, who is dancing for what team?

Brittany: Well its Cole *mutters* didn't see that coming *normal voice* vs…..Garmadon?

Cole: It's in the bag.

Brittany: Ok Cole. You first. You will be dancing to… Gangnam Style!

Cole: *dances with perfection*

Everyone minus mutant ducks: *cheers*

Abby: Ok Lord Garmadon, *pulls slip of paper and reads it* You will be dancing to…Footlose!

All hosts: *laughing uncontrollably*

Kat: I will be right back! *runs into the bathroom*

5 MINUTES LATER

Everyone: calms down and Kat returns.

Kat: Ok Garmadon, go!

Garmadon: Dancing very very well.

Lloyd: What the heck dad?!

Garmadon: I wasn't always evil son. * Fancy finishing pose*

Kat: Ok well I think it's obvious Garmadon won. After all it isn't easy to stick that landing.

Abby: Yup.

Brittany: agreed.

Abby: Ok audience. It's up to you to choose who is voted off!

Kat: Don't forget! You can have your OC in this story for one day as said in description!

Brittany: Just tell us these things!

Name:

Element: (sun wind plants and water are taken)

Color: (yellow pink purple and orange are taken)

Short description: (hair color eye color etc)

Traits: (personality)

Relationship to character: (brother, sister, nothing special just a ninja, whatever you want!)

Gender:

Kat: And you may get selected, but don't forget to say who should get voted off or you can't be in it!

Abby: Sorry but that's showbiz!

Kat: That's it for this week on

Total

Drama

NINJAGO!


	3. Chapter 3 Kindness and smiles :3

AUTHORS NOTE

If you are doing an OC submission PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE vote someone off and try suggesting a challenge! I can only do two OC's per chapter and I can NOT write more chapters without challenges and votes! I may end up disregarding your submission if you don't vote. Sorry if I get the personalities a bit off!If you forget to put a vote then pm me. Anyway on with the story!

Kat: Welcome to another episode of Total Drama Ninjago!

Abby: Today we will have two guests to watch from the set!

Brittany: Please refer to the reviews for the OC descriptions.

Kat: Please welcome Cynthia and Fay on the set!

All: Clap and wave.

Kat: Welcome guys. Are you excited to be here?

Cynthia: Yea!

Fay: Yea! I would love to see how Jay is without his make-out pillow!

Jay: Fay… it's not a make-out pillow!

Fay: How come you kiss it at night, and mumble about Nya when you sleep?

Nya: *blushes and smiles*

Jay: ):

Fay: *evil grin*

Kat: *turns to Cynthia* Ready? 3…2…1…

Kat & Cynthia: INTRO DARKNESS (points at Cole) THEN REDNESS (points at Kai) THEN WHITENESS (point at Zane)

All: O.o

Kat: Anyways. Time for the nighttime campfire ceremony!

3 MINUTES LATER

Abby: WHO GAVE KAT LIGHER FUEL?!  
Kat: HAHAHAA *running around with a flaming stick on a sugar high (Kat is on the sugar high, not the stick)*

Brittany: *puts out with fire extinguisher* Cynthia, NEVER LET KAT MAKE A SAFETY TORCH!

Kat: *now calm* Ok so waffle cone for Jay-

Fay: Maybe next campfire ceremony…

Jay: HEY!

Kat: Kai gets one, Zane gets one too. Ok last two. Well the audience has spoken. Last waffle cone goes toooooooooooooooo…..*dramatic pause* Nya. Sorry Cole. Get your butt out of here in a loving and spiritual way!

Cole: Awww. well I had a good run! Bye guys!

THE NEXT MORNING

Kat: Did everyone sleep well?

Jay: You woke us up with an air horn!

Kat: So you slept well, got it!

Fay: Miss your pillow yet?

Jay: What? No!

Brittany: Ok today's challenge is called kindness. You know, in honor of sweetest day!

Abby: Wasn't that last week?

Kat: Oops…

Brittany: Anyways this is what happens when you guys don't give suggestions! Kat thinks of challenges at 3 am!

Kat: Yea guys! I am supposed to be watching YouTube by then!

Abby: Let's start the challenge! We all choose who complements who on the opposite teams.

NOW FOR A COMMERCAL BREAK

Are you tired of your hands being cold? Well GET A JOB GET SOME MONEY AND BUY SOME *bleep*in' MITTENS!

NOW BACK TO YOUR REGULARLY SCHEDULED PROGRAMING

Kat: Welcome back To Total Drama Ninjago!

Brittany: Fay and Cynthia, want to say the pairs?

Fay: Ok so Kai and Garmadon, Lloyd and Skales.

Cynthia: Pythor and Zane, Nya and Spitta.

Kat: And the last pair is Jay and… well it appears we do have an uneven number, so you will have a special challenge. :D

Jay: That doesn't sound reassuring!

Kat: *on phone* yea that's a good idea! Ok bai! *hangs up* Well Jay, my consultant says that you need to dress up as the blue power ranger and dance the chicken dance! This is for you biolaj1998.

3 MINUTES OF BAD POWER RANGER DANCING LATER

All: *Cracking up*

Jay: *runs and gets changed then comes back*

Fay: Go go power ranger!

Jay: Shut up.

Cynthia: Audience? What are you doing staring at this argument when you could be watching the challenge?

Kat: Thanks Cynthia for bringing us back on track. Kai is first.

Kai: I'm going to lose this and probably get killed but it's long overdue. Garmandon, you are the smelliest ugliest guy I have ever seen. You make Justin Beiber look good!

Garmadon: *rageface* You Kai are the weakest, stupidest opponent I have ever faced! If you aren't close to death when you fight you aren't fighting! If I had a-

Kat: OKAY we don't need that to go on anymore!

Fay: How about Nya and Spitta?

Brittany: Sounds good!

Nya: Spitta, you have shown even lower ranked in armies CAN have power by getting on this show. I just wanted to say good job!

Spitta: Nya, you have a pretty face! If I-

Abby: OKAY we don't need this to get akward!

Kat: Thanks Abby. If you didn't say that I would have!

Abby: I got your back buddy!

Cynthia: Can Lloyd and Skales go now?

Abby: Yea!

Lloyd: Well, you did outsmart me before… Good job?

Skales: You hypnotized our leader! Great job there!

Abby: Ok Pythor and Zane, you're up.

Zane: You look more like a snake than most serpentine.

Pythor: Yes my friend. You are a clever one.

Kat: Not sure if that was a complement or just being sarcastic.

Pythor: The first one.

Kat: Otay! Well I think team mutant ducks won!

Abby: How?

Kat: They seemed more sincere?

Brittany: Works for me! Mutant rabbits, see you at the campfire next episode!

Abby: Guys once again please tell us who should be voted off especially if you have an OC submission!

Brittany: Also remember we need challenge ideas!

Abby: Please refer to the last chapter for the OC submission forum!

Kat: Wait we have one more announcement! We got a porta- potty confession thingy!

Abby: Here's everyone's submission in it (note the others can't see them)!

Nya: When Fay told me about Jay thinking about me that much it showed me he cared. I kind of liked that about him. It's nice to know he is watching out for me. Anyway Kat is my half sister as well as Kai's. It's pretty cool.

Kai: How do I turn off this camera? I need to pee! *turns off camera*

Jay: Well Fay, thanks for embarrassing me. Again. In front of the love of my life. Oh by the way Fay is my cousin. Ok well I never told anyone this but I kissed Nya the other day! Don't tell Kai or he will have my head! It smells in here!

Zane: I have nothing to say.

Lloyd: It sucks that I have to go against my dad in this. Who knows? Maybe the final battle will be here?

Kat: The others had nothing to say.

Abby: Thank you Cynthia and Fay for being on this episode!

Fay: No prob. It was nice to see Jay again!

Cynthia: BARRELS!

Brittany: What?

Cynthia: Nothing!

Kat: Remember guys to review, even if its criticizing. Vote someone off and give us a challenge! Also submit an OC if you want. Forum is in the last episode! Cynthia, want to do the outro with me in a tobuscus way?

Cynthia: Yea!

Kat & Cynthia: OUTRO DARKNESS (points at Garmadon) THEN REDNESS (points at Kai) THEN WHITENESS (points at Zane) THENNN BOOOOOOOOOOOP!


	4. Chapter 4 mini challeges

AUTHORS NOTE

SilverNinja12, you need to tell me who she has a crush on. XD Anyways guys PLEASE FILL OUT THE WHOLE FORUM! Yes you CAN add details that are not on the forum. Please just complete the forum and I will try and get everyone's OC in. YOU NEED TO TELL ME WHO SHOULD BE VOTED OFF OR A CHALLEGE IDEA OR YOU CANNOT HAVE YOUR OC IN IT. Sorry guys but you need to! Also I can't put 3 chapters a day up. I have had a lot of downtime because I was sick yesterday and today.I may get the personalities a little wrong. If I do sorry! Expect at least one update a week! On with the story!

Kat: Welcome back to Total Drama Ninjago! I am here with Abby and Brittany as your hosts.

Abby: Last week we made people be nice to people they hate! It was hilarious!

Brittany: Who will be voted off? What's next? Well keep watching to find out!

Brittany: Our guests tonight are… Krissy and Midnight! Check the reviews for the profiles!

Midnight: Hi.

Krissy: Hi!

Abby: Ok to the campfire ceremony!

AT THE FIRE

Kat: Ohhhhh….*staring at fire because she's a bit of a pyro*

Brittany: Don't do it Kat.

Kai: Hey Midnight! What's up my cuz! (cousin)

Midnight: Good.

Kat: Wait if you're his cousin you're my half cousin! Cousin-ception!

Krissy: LOL WUT?

Kat: Never mind. Ok Zane and Lloyd get a waffle cone!

Brittany: Kat there's 3 people left not 2.

Kat: I know I was about to explain. Kai some people don't like you for some reason. Nya some people want you gone to give Jay pain. Everyone seems to hat Jay.

Jay: Oh I won't bother anyone again with my silliness anymore.

Nya: Jay don't listen to them. They're just jealous of your awesomeness.

Jay:

Kat: Anyways. Your all being voted off.

Nya Jay and Kai:WHAT!?

Kat: Nah I am messing. Kai this is vengeance for what you did!

Nya: What DID he do?

Kat: It's a secret!

Abby: Anyway you're all safe! Well for now at least.

Kat: Ok today's challenge is going to be made up of smaller challenges for you guys to do! We love to see your creativity in ideas so be sure to give us one!

NOW FOR A WORD FROM OUR SPONSOR

The best part of waking up is GOING BACK TO SLEEP D:

NOW BACK TO THE SHOW!

Kat: Welcome back friends and fans!

Krissy: H1 3v3ry1!

Kat: Stop talking partially in leet!

Krissy: Yes m'am!

Kat: Anyway Brittany you have the list?

Brittany: Yup.

Abby: Want to read it buddy?

Brittany: Yup.

Kat: Why aren't you reading it?

Brittany: I said I wanted to not that I was going to.

Kat: Ok please read it.

Brittany: Ok first is for Nya. You have to dance in front of Jay.

Nya: Ok what song?

Brittany: Party Rock Anthem I guess. No song was suggested.

ABOUT 3 MINUTES LATER

Nya: Finishes magical break-dance type moves at end*

Everyone: *claps*

Abby: Next dare is for Zane to dance Gangnam style with Midnight.

Brittany: We should all join in!

Zane: Yes, but I have analyzed the dance steps. May I leave out the awkward parts?

Kat: Yea.

All (even hosts): *Dance Gangnam Style*

Let that sink in for a while

Lloyd, Kai, Zane, Jay, Nya, Skales, pythor, Spitta, and Lord Garmadon dancing gangnam style

A FEW MINUTES OF DANGING LATER

Kat: Ok so Jay you have to "kill a cake on tv while Cole watches" whatever that means.

Jay: *stabs cake with a knife*

Kat: Close enough!

Abby: This next one is cute. :3 Lord Garmadon and Lloyd Garmadon have to hug.

All girls present: Awww :3

Lloyd and Lord Garmadon: *hug*

All girls again: Awwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww :3

Lloyd and Lord Garmadon: *stop hugging*

Abby: You guys want to read the last one?

Midnight and Krissy simultaneously: Pythor and Skales need to re-awaken the Devourer and get eaten by it again…

3 HOURS LATER

Skales: Pythor… NEVER LET ME DO THAT AGAIN!

Pythor: I don't want to do that again…

Kat: Well that was funny! Thanks for our guests that were present tonight! Huge shout out to GreyNinja0110 for inspiring me to write this chapter! Also to all who have been reviewing!

Abby: Also for OC submissions please use the forum on chapter 2! Also gray is taken not orange.

Kat: Yea sorry we screwed that up!

Brittany: Also if you are posting an OC then you HAVE TO post a suggestion for a new chapter OR who should be voted off or both!

Kat: Well team mutant rabbits didn't lose a player like they were supposed to so vote one of them off.

Abby: Now this weeks porta-potty musings!

Jay: Why does the world hate me?

Kai: UGG why is this always turned on when I have to pee?

Nya: I hate how so many people in the audience hates Jay! At least put a reason why!

Zane: I worry about my friends ability to stay secure with the somewhat hateful attitude.

Kat: Ok so that's it for this week on Total

Drama

Ninjago!


	5. Chapter 5- taking a week off

AUTHORS NOTE

I AM SO VERY SORRY! I will not be able to put OCs in this chapter due to I want to get this chapter up ASAP because… I owe it to you guys. Again I apologize. On with the story!

Kat: Welcome back to Total Drama NInjago!

Brittany: I hate to be the bearer of bad news… so Abby can do it!

Abby: O-ok… Well sorry but today there isn't going to be an official challenge/ship-off.

Kat: At total Drama Ninjago our producer decided it would be smart to buy a porta-potty of confession then keep buying stuff for new challenges!

Abby: Today we are going to look at an average, challenge-free day here at camp Ineedallama.

Kat: Ineedallama is supposed to sound somewhat like camp Wawanaqua (sp?).

Brittany: And yes we do interact with the contestants like other ones.

Abby: She means we talk normally to them!

Brittany: Kat also to make up for this has to do as suggested, and not make any Tobuscus or Pewdiepie refrences…

Abby: Let's see how long that will last…

RABBID DUCKS NORMAL DAY

Kat: Good morning mah bros!

All: *wave or nod dully*

Kat: Be back later! I have to peeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeee!

Pythor: I got it!

Skales: What?

Pythor: What if you hypnotized the hosts to let us win?

Skales: On it.

Kat: *walking out of bathroom* Garmadon, stop pooping in there!

Pythor: Can you come over here for a second?

Kat: Yea! Even though I curse your un-existent descendants for generations! (Does not like Pythor at all)

Skales: Stare into my eyes….

Kat: Ok? *becomes hypnotized* I smell wafflesssss…..

Skales: *says the give up your will n crap*

Kat: Whatever…

Skales: Now you must let our team go to victory without any delays.

Abby: *Walks in and sees the scene* WHAT THE ORANGE JUICE SKALES?! *punches Kat in the face*

Kat: *snaps out of it* Thanks buddy!

Both: *Kick Skales and Pythors scaly butts*

Kat: *Gives Garmadon a hug and nods in a greeting way at Spitta*

Both: *exit*

NORMAL DAY FOR THE MUTANT RABBITS

Kat: *Gives Kai a tackle hug* WHATS UP MAH BROTHER!

Kai: Ow! Get off of me!

Kat: *stands and helps him up* HAI KAI I AM ON A SUGAR HAI!

Zane: Your spelling is incorrect.

Brittany: How would you know Zane?

*awkward silence*

Abby: *Does pretty much the same thing with Jay*

Kat: *sneak attacks Lloyd*

Lloyd: *Flips Kat over shoulder* Whoa! Shouldn't sneak up on me like that.

Kat: But you're tall!

Lloyd: *confused look but shakes it off (he is used to this)*

Kat: And how's my sister?

Nya: Alls well!

LATER

Jay and Nya: *sitting on cliff overlooking water*

Nya: It's beautiful out tonight.

Jay: Yea. I am out here with two beautiful things. You and this view. I mean, you're-

Nya: *not wanting to ruin this moment* I know what you mean.

Jay and Nya: *lean in about to kiss*

Kat: *bursts out from bush behind them* Are you guys going to make out now?

Jay: *moment ruined* How did you know we were out here?

Kat: NEVER underestimate the power of a host… *slowly sinks into bush*

CONCLUSION

Kat: Ok don't worry because we WILL return to our normal episodes.

Brittany: We still do accept OC submissions. We are willing to bend rules for this ONE AND ONLY CHAPTER! WHEN THE NEXT CHAPTER IS PUBLISHED WE GO BACK TO NORMAL RULES!

Abby: Again, grey is taken, not orange. Forum is still in episode 2.

Kat: You DO NOT have to vote someone off or put a challenge for this chapter only! AFTER THE NEXT CHAPTER IS SUBMITTED YOU MUST. You still can now if you please.

Abby: One last thing! Guys, please say a prayer for everyone in hurricane Sandy.

Kat: And that wraps it up for this week on

TOTAL  
DRAMA  
NINJAGO


	6. Chapter 6 I AM SORRY SO SORRY

I am sorry fans but I will not be updating this anytime soon. I need to fix grades and stuff in my life so I will be able to update my other stories. When I find a few hours to spend on this story I will put in the OCs I have approved (sorry if i missed yours) but as of today (march 2nd) I will NOT accept anymore OCs. Sorry but I have enough piled up to use. Thanks for sticking with me through this!

-spam


End file.
